1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to meeting agendas and more specifically to managing meeting agendas and addressed agenda items in a meeting.
2. Introduction
Meeting agendas help participants stay on topic during a meeting, and ensure that every topic is addressed during the meeting as intended, so a topic that the participants plan to address during the meeting is not overlooked or forgotten. Typically, a meeting participant is charged with the duty of making, managing, and editing the meeting agenda. Often, the same participant is also responsible for controlling the meeting, and ensuring that all items in the meeting agenda are addressed in the meeting—although the task is sometimes delegated to a separate participant. The person who controls the meeting, the meeting manager, usually marks or checks off agenda items as they are addressed in the meeting, to note that the agenda item has been addressed. However, the meeting manager sometimes forgets to mark or check off one or more agenda items that have been discussed. As a result, some agenda items are never addressed in the meeting or recorded in the meeting minutes, as such they are overlooked and forgotten.
Moreover, even the best meeting managers will, on occasion, forget to address important agenda items that are scheduled to be presented, discussed, or addressed in the meeting. Thus, despite the meeting manager's best intentions to follow the meeting agenda, some agenda items are often neglected during the meeting. And as time passes, it becomes harder for the meeting participants and managers to remember which agenda items were addressed and which were not.
Similarly, action items and future topic areas created during the course of the meeting are often forgotten, as both the meeting manager and meeting participants sometimes fail to write these down when they are discussed. These items are then neglected after the meeting, particularly as time passes and memories vanish. Current solutions merely provide online agenda programs. Unfortunately, however, the current solutions do not provide dynamic agendas with real-time updates, reminders, notifications and interactions.